Le secret est l'écrin du bonheur
by Dead Apple
Summary: Écrit pour le concours "Hidden Desire" de DAL. Si l'amour entre deux agents est interdit, ce n'est pas pour rien. Les agents Withlock et Swan vont en subir les conséquences. Conséquences qui peuvent parfois s'avérer être très lourdes à porter pour le restant de leurs jours...


**Je fête la fin des épreuves en vous postant un petit OS écrit pour le concours Hidden Desire Contest du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon.  
**

**Titre de votre relation : Le secret est l'écrin du bonheur. Vraiment ?**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

* * *

_**« Tout va bien de votre côté ? Terminé. »**_

La radio grésilla. Les agents spéciaux Jasper Withlock et Isabella Swan se regardèrent. Cette dernière quitta son poste et répondit.

**« Tout va bien ici. Le suspect n'a pas bougé et n'a reçu aucune visite. »**

La radio grésilla de nouveau.

_**« Bella, on avait dit qu'on dirait terminé à la fin de chaque réponse. Terminé. »**_

**« Emmett, franchement c'est stupide. On est en planque, pas en mission commando. »**

Ce fut la voix de son chef qu'elle entendit cette fois-ci.

_**« Merci pour vos informations Swan. Prochain point dans une heure s'il n'y a pas de nouveau. Restez concentrés ! »**_

**« Toujours chef ! »**

Elle posa la radio entre son collège Jasper et elle, vers la fenêtre. Celui vérifia que la communication était bien coupée avant de parler à Bella.

**« Il faut qu'on parle tu sais. À propos de **_**tu-sais-quoi**_**… Il faut que tu fasses un test. »**

Bella se renfrogna et quitta son poste pour se faire du café. Elle en proposa à son collègue qui secoua la tête.

**« Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît. Si tu es enceinte… »**

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

**« Depuis que je suis adolescente les médecins me disent qu'avoir un enfant sera très difficile. J'ai une trompe ligaturée, son ovaire correspondant est non fonctionnel depuis que j'ai l'âge d'avoir mes règles, le second a un kyste et on utilise un moyen contraceptif. Certes, le diaphragme a bougé une fois il y a plus d'un mois de ça mais j'ai eu mes règles depuis ! Tu le sais très bien puisqu'on n'a pas pu faire l'amour il y a deux semaines ! Ensuite, on n'a jamais eu d'accident depuis. Avec tout ça, dis-moi quelles sont les chances que je sois enceinte ? »**

**« Tu t'énerves. » **Lui répondit-il après quelques secondes. C'était une simple constatation.

**« Et tu ne t'énerves jamais. Ça encore, c'est un signe en plus. Il y a la fatigue, les baisses tensions et il y a deux jours, t'es partie de la scène de crime pour aller vomir. Depuis tu ne te sens pas bien… Ça fait trop de coïncidences pour être ignoré. »** La raisonna-t-il doucement.

**« Il n'y a de coïncidences que là où on en cherche ! »** Répondit-elle sèchement.

Bella souffla. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et une envie subite de pleurer. Mais ça, jamais elle ne le ferait savoir devant Jasper. S'il le remarquait de lui-même et bien tant pis ! Il se leva et vint l'enlacer tendrement. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras réconfortants. Elle allait vraiment pleurer…

**« Avant ton arrivée, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant parce que ça m'était presque impossible d'en avoir. Et puis t'es arrivé dans l'équipe… J'ai commencé à mettre mes rêves sur autre chose que je pensais inaccessible. »**

Elle releva les yeux vers Jasper.

**« Moi ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire. Sa colère était déjà loin !

**« Toi. » **Confirma-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Les mains de Jasper, posées jusqu'à maintenant dans le creux des reins de Bella, descendirent vers ses fesses. Il les pressa et rapprocha le corps de Bella contre lui. Elle sentit son érection à travers son pantalon et se frotta contre elle. Ils gémirent tous deux et sans se quitter des lèvres s'allongèrent sur le sol.

Jasper sortit ses menottes et les fit balancer devant les yeux de son amante. Il affichait un regard de propriété et d'envie. Son sourire avait tout d'un sourire coquin. Bella eut soudainement chaud. Elle savait que la suite promettait d'être superbe ! Son corps entier frissonna d'anticipation.

Jasper attacha les poignets de Bella au pied de la table. Elle semblait assez lourde pour ne pas que Bella la déplace si jamais elle bougeait durant l'acte.

Il défit la boucle de ceinture et baissa son pantalon et son boxer dans un même mouvement. Bella le regarda avec désir.

**« Est-ce que tu la veux en toi, Bella… » **Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suave et rauque. Elle ne put répondre immédiatement.

**« Est-ce que tu veux d'**_**elle**_** en toi ? » **Répéta-t-il en prenant sa verge turgescente en main.

**« Oui… »** Souffla-t-elle.

Impossible de formuler une phrase plus longue lorsqu'elle le voyait ainsi. Comment en si peu de temps avait-il réussi à la rendre ainsi ?

**« Je n'ai pas très bien entendu… »**

**« Ouiiiiii ! »** Répondit-elle plus fort avant de se mordre la lèvre.

**« Bien… »**

Il lui remonta son tee-shirt et défit les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Ses lèvres plongèrent sur sa poitrine. Bella gémit et tira sur ses liens. Elle voulait tant passer ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant, elle voulait rapprocher davantage encore ses lèvres contre sa chair douce et sensible. Il ouvrit la bouche et lécha l'un de ses tétons. Sa main affligeait sort tout aussi délicieux à son second mont.

**« Jazz… Vas à l'essentiel s'il te plaît. Je me fiche que ce soit doux ! J'ai besoin de toi. »** Le supplia-t-elle.

**« Ce les femmes veulent, les femmes l'obtiennent ! » **Déclara-t-il dans un sourire en coin.

Il lui fit descendre son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles et arracha son string. Elle soupira de plaisir et grogna de douleur à la fois. Il plia ses genoux et les remonta vers son ventre. Il plaça son membre à son entrée. Elle était suffisamment humide. Bien ! Il s'enfonça violemment à l'intérieur. Bella cria tandis que Jasper grogna.

_**« Des hommes se rapprochent vers l'entrée secondaire de l'immeuble. Swan, Withlock, il y a du changement là-haut ? »**_

**« Merde ! »** Grognèrent-ils tous les deux à l'écoute de la voix de leur patron déformée par la radio.

Ils furent soudainement ramenés à la réalité. Ils avaient merdé. Grandement ! Ils étaient en service, nom de Dieu ! Jasper se releva immédiatement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en prenant la radio.

**« Le suspect prépare un lieu de rendez-vous dans son bureau me semble-t-il. Il commence à baisser les stores. J'active les micros ? »**

_**« Vas-y. McCarthy et moi-même appelons des renforts. Ça va bientôt être le moment d'intervenir. On vous rejoint au poste d'observation dans quelques instants. »**_

**« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »** Jura-t-il.

**« Détache-moi ! »** Minauda Bella.

Il se rhabilla et la détacha. Il l'aida à refermer son soutien-gorge et à se remettre debout. Elle remonta son pantalon et ramassa le reste de son string. La serrure cliqueta. Jasper arracha le bout de tissu des mains de Bella et se réfugia dans la salle de bains tandis qu'elle abaissait son tee-shirt.

Son patron et son collègue débarquèrent et la regardèrent étrangement.

Le cœur de Bella tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était trop rapide pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Oh bon sang… ! Elle prit le plus rapidement possible la poubelle à côté d'elle et vomit le contenu de son estomac dedans. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : ils vont tout de suite comprendre, ma carrière est terminée ! Et celle de Jazz aussi…

Les sons parvenaient étouffés à ses oreilles. Une fois son estomac vidé, elle posa la poubelle et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Les yeux bleus et les cheveux blond cendré de son supérieur envahirent son champ de vision. Les couleurs semblaient un peu délavées, comme si elle regardait une cassette vidéo de mauvaise qualité sur une vieille télévision. Il lui tendait un verre d'eau frais. Elle le prit et avala le tout.

Elle ferma les yeux un tout petit instant avant de les rouvrir. Elle se sentait déjà mieux.

**« Merci Carlisle. »**

Il hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il lui reprit le verre et le remplit à nouveau avant de lui remettre. Elle but une petite gorgée et le posa à côté d'elle.

**« Je suis désolée… » **S'excusa-t-elle minablement.

**« Y'a pas de mal à être malade. L'agent Withlock est aussi en train de vomir dans les toilettes. » **Dit son patron avec réconfort sans pour autant se départir de cet air professionnel qui le caractérisait.

Elle essaya de ne pas paraître trop étonnée et regarda la porte de la salle de bains. Ainsi, c'était comme ça que Jazz les couvrait ? En se faisant passer pour malade lui aussi alors qu'il devait certainement régler un autre 'souci'. _Bonne astuce,_ pensa-t-elle.

**« Je lui ai dit que le chinois du coin craignait. Il a quand même insisté. Je suis vraiment désolée Carlisle. »**

Il ne dit rien, gardant son air sérieux.

**« Chef, les caméras géothermiques montrent que les hommes sont arrivés dans l'appartement loué par Volturi. Ils ont dû placer des brouilleurs, les micros ne captent rien. »**

Carlisle Cullen se releva en la regardant. Son regard se fit plus froid ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression due au fait qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Cela ne le rajeunissait pas forcément… Et ça ne le rendait pas plus sympathique non plus …

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il rejoignit Emmett McCarthy près de la fenêtre et des instruments. _C'est sûr, on va devoir rendre notre insigne,_ songea Bella avec tristesse. Pourtant une part d'elle était soulagée. Était-ce parce qu'il avait découvert le secret qu'elle portait depuis trop longtemps ? Ou alors, parce que si on la virait, l'un des choix les plus importants de sa vie serait plus facile à prendre ?

La chasse d'eau se fit entendre puis il y eut le bruit d'un robinet qu'on ouvre. Quelques secondes après, Jasper sortait de la salle de bains en s'essuyant la bouche. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il venait de vomir, il semblait pâle comme un mort. Et tout le monde ici présent en avait vu plus d'un et pouvait appuyer la véracité de cette comparaison morbide.

Mais en réalité, Jasper Withlock avait vraiment vomi. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de se faire prendre dans une position embarrassante, il avait certainement mis en cloque sa partenaire et sa réaction peu professionnelle le dégoûtait. Il irait donner sa lettre de démission à la fin de cette enquête. Pas question que Bella paye _ses_ erreurs et puis elle était dans l'équipe depuis plus longtemps, il avait merdé le premier en l'embrassant et en la persuadant qu'une relation entre eux était possible… Elle était un excellent agent, prête à prendre tous les risques pour mener à bien son travail. Elle apportait une touche sensible à toute l'équipe et savait être dure dans les interrogatoires. Elle était là pour les autres quand ils n'allaient pas bien. Alors que lui n'était là que pour faire son travail et il ne le faisait pas aussi bien qu'elle. Rien ne le retenait ici si ce n'est _elle_… Il pourrait toujours servir les autres en devenant pompier. Il savait que Bella chérissait sa carrière comme si c'était un rêve devenu réalité. Il culpabiliserait toute sa vie s'il venait à le lui arracher.

Il remarqua que Bella l'observait, assise par terre. Il s'accroupit devant elle, faisant abstraction du reste de l'équipe en train de bosser. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il observa la poubelle posée à côté d'elle et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

**« Fais ce test, Bella ! »** Mima-t-il des lèvres.

Il la vit fermer les yeux avec un air déchiré. Et dire que quelques minutes auparavant, elle était tellement insouciante, pleine de vie avec un regard rayonnant de désir. Elle semblait avoir pris des années en quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il lisait de la maturité et de la sagesse dans son regard. Elle avait le même sur les scènes de crime mais aussi quand elle pense à son enfance houleuse. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter comme s'ils étaient en privé mais les regards dans son dos l'en dissuadaient.

**« Withlock, Swan. Prenez un taxi et rentrez chez vous. Les renforts vont arriver, ça ne sert à rien que vous restiez dans le coin. »** Déclara Cullen.

Jasper se leva et tendit la main à Bella pour l'aider. Avant de partir, elle sortit la poubelle. Jasper appela un taxi. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule et il demanda à ce qu'on le dépose chez lui. Bella se blottit contre son torse. Il l'entoura de son bras pour l'attirer plus près et lui prit la main.

**« J'aurais dû être plus professionnel tout à l'heure. Si on ne nous avait pas interrompus tout à l'heure, ça aurait pu être pire en conséquence pour notre mission. Ou imagine un peu qu'ils ne nous aient pas prévenus qu'ils débarquaient dans la planque… On sait maintenant pourquoi les relations entre deux agents sont défendues. C'est un manque de professionnalisme. Sans parler du fait qu'on se soucie constamment de la sécurité de l'autre, ce qui peut nous distraire. Et un instant de distraction peut nous faire faire un tas d'erreur. »**

Bella releva la tête vers le visage solennel de son amant.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu as l'attention de… »**

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle comprit que si, c'était son attention.

**« Jazz ! Ne fais pas ça ! »**

**« Si l'un de nous deux ne part pas, on se fera virer tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que cela se produise. »**

**« Alors laisse-moi partir. Si jamais je suis enceinte, je le ferais. Je ne veux pas partir de la maison et laisser notre bébé tout en sachant que je pourrais ne pas revenir. Emmett a bien failli ne pas s'en sortir la dernière fois. Quant à Jacob… »**

Il lui serra la main. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu son collègue ce jour-là, mais également son meilleur ami. Il l'entendit renifler.

**« Il a laissé sa femme et ses deux enfants. J'étais là à l'enterrement. J'ai vu leur petit visage inondé de larmes face à la perte de leur père. Je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive. Je ne veux pas me sentir responsable de votre tristesse. Si je meurs au boulot ce sera ma faute à cause de mon choix de carrière. Je me suis toujours dit que je n'aurais pas d'enfant du coup, je me fichais des risques du métier. Mais si jamais je… »**

Elle caressa son ventre et secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser des pensées qui la traversaient. Jasper lui caressa sa joue et la calma en lui fredonnant une chanson. Il ne se préoccupa pas du chauffeur. Il se fichait d'avoir l'air ridicule du moment que Bella allait mieux. Ils arrivèrent une trentaine de minutes plus tard devant sa maison. Il paya l'homme puis secoua légèrement Bella. Celle-ci était un peu somnolente. Il la porta comme une jeune mariée tandis qu'elle se reposait encore un peu dans ses bras.

Il la conduisit directement dans la salle de bains. Il l'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et la maintint contre lui tandis qu'il commençait à faire couler l'eau chaude et le bain moussant. Elle se laissa faire déshabiller par Jasper. Il l'installa dans la baignoire et se déshabilla à son tour pour la rejoindre. Elle se cala contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il la lava avec autant d'amour et de réconfort qu'il le put.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jasper sentit qu'elle s'était endormie, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il observa le visage soucieux de Bella. Il l'avait vue en bien meilleure forme… Si elle n'était pas enceinte, quelque chose clochait forcément pour que son corps son réagisse de la sorte… Une grossesse serait le moindre des maux vu les symptômes. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle soit enceinte et en même temps il redoutait les résultats.

Si le test virait au bleu, il serait fou de joie. C'était tout ce que Bella avait désiré. Quant à lui, il espérait qu'avec l'arrivée de ce bébé, Bella vendrait son appartement et s'installerait définitivement dans sa maison, mais pas seulement… D'accord, il avait un peu peur à l'idée d'être papa mais il s'imaginait déjà un avenir empli de bonheur avec un troisième membre. Sans sa belle avec lui, son domicile lui paraissait bien trop silencieux, spacieux et vide.

D'un autre côté, ça voulait dire officialiser leur relation aux yeux de tous et il y aurait forcément des répercussions dans leur boulot à tous les deux… Il craignait la réaction de leurs collègues. Certaines plus que d'autres…

Il souffla et se résigna à sortir de la baignoire. Il évacua l'eau et rinça le corps de sa belle au bois dormant ainsi que le sien. Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette et la coucha dans son lit. Il retourna rapidement dans la salle de bains avant de la rejoindre.

Jasper fut réveillé par son réveil le lendemain matin. Il l'éteignit rapidement et se leva discrètement du pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de Bella. Elle avait l'air plus paisible qu'hier. Il décida de partir au travail seul et de la laisser dormir.

Il se prépara. Faire le nœud de sa cravate marqua la fin de sa routine matinale. Il laissa un petit déjeuner à sa belle sur sa table de nuit. Il lui laissa un petit mot.

_J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir laissé dormir. Tu es tellement belle ! La plus belle de l'univers._

_Mes rêves ont été plus que doux cette nuit. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu en étais l'unique objet._

_Je ne désire que toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Jazz._

Il l'embrassa et quitta la chambre. Il prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'à son travail. Après avoir passé les multiples mesures de sécurité, il atteignit enfin le bâtiment. Dans l'ascenseur, il croisa Emmett en train de raconter à la jeune et nouvelle recrue des arrestations héroïques de meurtriers et membres de la mafia. Jasper roula des yeux. La plupart des histoires avaient été embellies mais la jeune recrue gobait la moindre des paroles d'Emmett avec un air d'admiration béate. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur son étage, elle dut le laisser à contrecœur. Elle le salua en rougissant. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cabine.

**« Tombeur… Je pourrais dire à ta femme comment tu t'occupes au travail… »** Dit Jasper sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**« Que veux-tu… Je ne suis qu'un pauvre trentenaire qui a besoin de confirmer son pouvoir de séduction sur les jeunes minettes. »** Répondit-il avec un air joueur. **« Ou alors, je participe à la glorification de mon métier. C'est au choix… »**

**« Je penche plutôt pour la première option… » **Déclara jasper avec un air complice.

Emmett se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un tape-m'en-cinq.

**« Content que t'ailles mieux mec ! Dommage que tu aies raté l'arrestation d'hier ! C'était É-PI-QUE ! »**

Son collègue exultait sur place et laissait transparaître une certaine excitation. Il commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué mais Jasper n'écoutait qu'à moitié, concentré dans ses propres réflexions. Ils arrivèrent à leur étage et tandis qu'ils marchaient vers leur bureau, il croisa le regard de son patron. Celui-ci discutait avec son fils, Edward Cullen. C'était le médecin légiste attitré de notre équipe et également l'ex de Bella…

Il avait tout pour plaire. Physiquement il avait l'air d'une de ces stars montantes d'Hollywood. Intellectuellement, il était cultivé et avait réussi à obtenir son diplôme de médecine avec deux ans d'avance. Au niveau du caractère, c'était un homme aimable, poli, charmant… Tout le monde ne parlait que de lui de manière positive… Sa séparation avec Bella relevait du mystère pour Jasper. Il en ignorait toutes les raisons et n'osait pas vraiment aborder le sujet avec elle… Mais il remarquait parfaitement la façon qu'Edward avait de la regarder et savait pertinemment qu'Edward ne l'avait pas oubliée…

Carlisle Cullen dut lui dire quelque chose car Edward se retourna pour le regarder. Ils se saluèrent. Cullen Junior s'éloigna tandis que Cullen Senior s'approchait de Jasper. Emmett s'éclipsa discrètement.

**« Withlock, j'ai à vous parler. »** Dit son patron en passant à côté de lui et sans se retourner.

Jasper le suivit tout en ayant la certitude qu'il allait se faire virer. Cullen entra dans un local à matériel et referma la porte à double tour après qu'il y soit rentré. L'endroit était trop déplacé pour annoncer un licenciement… Le soulagement se fit ressentir dans tout son corps mais l'air sérieux de son boss ne le rassurait pas.

**« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je m'inquiète pour Bella et comme je sais que vous êtes proches… »**

Cullen évalua la réaction de Jasper avec cette phrase lourde de sens. Sauf qu'il était hors de question qu'il se livre à cause de la faiblesse de son corps. L'agent Withlock demeura impassible.

**« J'ai pensé que vous étiez peut-être au courant de ce qu'il se passait. »**

Jasper réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre et joua avec le nœud de sa cravate. Peut-être qu'une vérité partielle ferait l'affaire et si Cullen lui touchait un mot à propos des tests peut-être que Bella pourrait le faire. Il avait une grande influence sur elle, sûrement un reste de l'éventualité qu'il aurait pu devenir son beau-père… Mais même en tant que patron et doyen de l'équipe, il méritait d'être écouté.

**« Je pense qu'elle pourrait être enceinte mais qu'elle refuse de voir la vérité en face. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de son problème du coup elle dit que c'est impossible… Enfin ça c'était avant qu'on ait une petite discussion… »**

Carlisle Cullen se frotta le menton avec un air plus pâle que d'habitude.

**« Tout va bien chef ? »**

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées. Jasper attendit quelques secondes puis quelques minutes... Carlisle Cullen ne disait toujours rien. Il donnerait cher pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées…

**« Chef ? »**

**« C'est vous le père ? »** Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

Jasper ne répondit pas immédiatement et resta prudent. La voix de son supérieur était calme et posée, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Derrière ça, se cachait certainement de la colère et de la déception.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »**

**« Votre complicité, les regards que vous vous lancez, **_**hier**_**… »**

Jasper déglutit difficilement. La déception était désormais extrêmement palpable et cela le rendait honteux pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

**« Même pour un agent qui a plusieurs années d'expérience derrière lui, j'ai failli passer à côté de ça. Depuis combien de temps vous vous fréquentez ? »**

**« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous des soupçons ? » **Répondit-il avec spontanéité.

**« Ne commencez pas à jouer avec moi Withlock. »**

La voix de son patron augmenta légèrement et se fit plus menaçante.

**« Bientôt vingt mois… »** Avoua-t-il doucement.

Cullen ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il secoua lentement la tête.

**« J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Bella. Je l'ai toujours traitée comme s'il s'agissait de ma propre fille et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'irais pas voir le directeur pour tout lui avouer. Si je faisais une telle chose vous ne seriez pas le seul touché et réprimandé, elle le serait également. Mais vos actes ne peuvent pas rester sans conséquence. Mettez-vous d'accord mais l'un de vous deux dégage de mon équipe avant ce soir. »**

Le boss déverrouilla la porte d'un geste colérique. Jamais Jasper ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

**« Ne nous en voulez pas s'il vous plaît. L'amour ne se commande pas. Vous pourriez nous en tenir vigueur si jamais ce n'était que du sexe mais ce n'est pas le cas. On a tous les deux résisté vous savez. Mais on s'aime profondément et sincèrement. »**

Lorsque Cullen se retourna vers lui, son regard n'avait rien d'amical. Ses prunelles étaient noires de rage avec une pointe de folie.

**« Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça. Je construis mon équipe et chaque collaboration sur la confiance. Je **_**vous**_** faisais confiance. À tous les deux ! Vous auriez dû venir m'en parler avant que je ne le découvre. Pas vingt mois après bon sang ! »** Cria-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur. Désormais, il y avait un renfoncement dans celui-ci et si son patron avait eu mal, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se pinça de nouveau l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Du sang coulait depuis les jointures de ses doigts tandis qu'il inspirait et expirait profondément.

**« Je prends cela comme une véritable trahison. Surtout de **_**sa**_** part. »**

**« Nous sommes vraiment désolés mais le règlement stipule clairement qu'il est interdit de se fréquenter entre agents. On avait peur des conséquences et c'est un sujet extrêmement difficile à aborder. On ne pensait pas forcément que cela devienne aussi sérieux. On a été lâches, je le reconnais… »**

Cullen sembla se calmer et se retourna vers la porte.

**« Si étiez venus m'en parler avant, j'aurais pu vous protéger et vous auriez même pu rester ensemble dans mon équipe. Je comprends que travailler de la manière dont nous le faisons actuellement puisse vous rapprocher. Je suis également passé par-là ! Et en vue des circonstances dans lesquelles pour vous êtes arrivés pour Bella, je peux d'autant mieux comprendre votre rapprochement. Mais imaginez ne serait-ce qu'un instant que si on vous avait découverts sans que je ne sois au courant, vous auriez pu avoir bien plus de sanctions. Sans parler du fait que j'aurais également eu des ennuis. J'entendais déjà dire depuis le haut de l'échelle hiérarchique que je suis un incompétent incapable de gérer une équipe de trois adultes. Alors que si vous étiez venus m'en parler avant comme des adultes responsables et que la direction l'apprenait, j'aurais pu vous défendre en appuyant le fait que vous faisiez toujours de l'excellent travail. »** Il marqua une courte pause et ouvrit la porte. **« Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Ce que j'ai dit tient toujours. Je ne veux plus de l'un d'entre vous dans mon équipe avant ce soir. »**

Carlisle Cullen sortit avec brusquerie et Jasper le suivit. Bella le percuta alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur. Elle le regardait avec une rage non dissimulée. Il déglutit péniblement. Elle lui prit le bras avec une force étonnante et l'entraina dans la même petite pièce que précédemment. Une fois en privé, elle lui frappa l'épaule. Elle savait se battre comme un homme. Ses coups étaient précis et bien portés grâce aux entraînements suivis pour le boulot.

Jasper lui immobilisa le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre de nouveau.

**« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Celle-ci le regarda et en un clignement de cils, toute sa rage se dissipa. Elle fondit subitement en larmes. Il la ramena contre lui, la prenant doucement dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas ses changements d'humeur…

**« Oh Jazz… »** Renifla-t-elle. **« Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Je crois… Je crois que tu as raison… mais… mais… j'ai peur… »**

Les pleurs de Bella explosèrent à la fin de sa phrase. Mais elle ne pleurait plus seulement, elle tremblait de la tête au pied et Jasper ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait s'y prendre. Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et la pressa contre son épaule. Il caressait doucement la base de sa chevelure soyeuse dans le but de l'apaiser tandis que son autre main frotter doucement son dos de bas en haut puis de haut en bas.

**« Je t'aime Bella et je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu n'as à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit ! Ni pour notre futur, ni pour les responsabilités que l'on aura, ni pour notre travail. On s'arrangera et tout ira pour le mieux, crois-moi. Des tas de gens s'en sortent, pourquoi pas nous ? »**

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire ou faire pour qu'elle aille mieux mais il faisait de son mieux. Il voulait tout simplement cesser de la voir ainsi, dans cet état de détresse, et ne plus se sentir impuissant face à la situation. Heureusement, Bella passa ses bras autour de lui.

Entre deux reniflements, elle inspira profondément l'odeur légèrement poivrée de Jasper. Sa fragrance fit remonter tout un tas de souvenirs agréables à la surface de son esprit. Son corps réagit de la même manière que dans les situations passées. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus réguliers et plus légers. Elle sentait la sérénité revenir peu à peu dans son corps. Elle frotta sa tête contre son lui à la manière d'un chat.

Jasper sentit ces changements opérés. Les épaules de sa belle se détendirent tandis que les tremblements diminuaient jusqu'à se tarir. Il hésitait à lui parler de peur qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer. Ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment pour lui annoncer que l'un des deux devait quitter l'équipe. Et avant ce soir… Comme il envisageait déjà de donner sa démission, il pouvait très bien partir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Bella se sépara de Jasper. Elle essuya les restes de larmes du revers de la main et lui sourit.

**« Merci Jazz. Pour tout. »**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres. C'était un baiser de remerciement trop court et pas assez approfondi au goût de Jasper. Il la serra contre lui et lui donna un véritable baiser auquel elle répondit avec la plus grande passion. Il la poussa contre la porte, la piégeant contre la surface dure et lisse en bois. Il verrouilla la serrure sans jamais se séparer des lèvres douces et sucrées de Bella. Celle-ci gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son amant pénétrer sa bouche. Elle l'entrouvrit davantage afin d'approfondir cet échange. Jasper imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa langue, c'était passionné, langoureux et également extrêmement érotique. C'était comme s'il lui faisait l'amour d'une autre manière que par la pénétration sexuelle.

Bella se dégagea la première pour reprendre une inspiration. Sa respiration était difficile et hachée. Elle luttait contre le désir et cette douce chaleur qui s'installait dans son corps et plus particulièrement dans son bas-ventre. Cependant, elle n'oubliait pas l'épisode à son réveil.

**« Je suis toujours fâchée contre toi pour ce matin. Tu m'as abandonnée délibérément. »**

Elle tenta de ne pas sourire, en vain… Impossible de lui en vouloir, ou bien même de le feindre, lorsque des mains agiles et expertes se promenaient le long de son corps sur les zones les plus sensibles et érogènes… Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour empêcher des gémissements de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Jasper approcha sa bouche de son cou. Il ôta la tresse de Bella de son épaule afin d'avoir plus d'accessibilité. Il embrassa la zone où il pouvait sentir son pouls.

**« J'ai envie de toi… Ici et maintenant… »** Lui souffla-t-il contre sa peau. **« Je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé hier… »**

Il releva son regard vers le visage de Bella et ancra ses prunelles marines dans les prunelles chocolatées et gourmandes de sa petit-amie. Elles étaient plus foncées qu'à leur habitude. Les pupilles étaient presque entièrement dilatées sous l'effet du désir et du manque de luminosité de la pièce. Il lui demanda tacitement son accord avant d'aller plus loin. En signe de consentement, Bella frotta sa cuisse contre sa turgescence.

Il remonta la jupe du tailleur de sa belle et s'accroupit devant elle. Il sourit à la vue des bas autofixants. Cela serait bien plus pratique… Il passa deux doigts par-dessous l'élastique sur les côtés de son string.

**« J'aimerais ne pas finir cul-nu cette fois-ci agent Withlock… »** Dit-elle gentiment. Mais le message était clair.

**« Ce n'était en aucun cas mon attention agent Swan… »** Répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il glissa le sous-vêtement le long des jambes fines de sa belle et le lui tendit. Elle le prit en riant et la mit dans la poche de sa veste. Puis ils reprirent un regard très sérieux et sexuel, se dévorant littéralement du regard. Il lui fit écarter les jambes et fourra son nez dans son bas-ventre. Il inspira la fragrance de sa belle. Une odeur particulièrement aphrodisiaque. Un aperçu du paradis tout en restant sur terre…

Il embrassa le sexe de Bella avec vénération. Celle-ci gémit et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure légèrement bouclée de son amant. Il sourit contre sa peau glabre et d'une douceur infinie. Il donna un coup de langue timide mais très bien ciblé. Bella exprima sa volupté dans un soupir. Elle massa inconsciemment le cuir chevelu de Jasper. Ses cheveux le picotèrent agréablement et la sensation de bien-être se répercuta directement dans la zone située sous sa ceinture.

Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour du clitoris gonflé de sa chère et tendre. Ses jambes tremblèrent au point qu'elles cessèrent de supporter le poids de son corps un instant. Jasper eut le réflexe de la retenir. Il la regarda se mordiller la lèvre en signe d'excuse.

Il rit légèrement en se replaçant correctement. Il évita soigneusement de prodiguer trop d'attention sur son bouton de chair. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire jouir dans cette position. Il voulait la sentir de resserrer autour de lui de la manière la plus succulente.

Il inséra deux doigts en Bella avec la plus grande facilité du monde. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait mouiller ! Et rien que pour lui… qui plus est !

Il releva son visage vers celui de sa belle. Elle le regardait avec amour. Sans rompre ce lien visuel, il fit quelques va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son intimité et déposa un ultime baiser sur sa chair la plus intime. Il plia légèrement les doigts afin de stimuler son point G. Lorsqu'il le toucha, Bella gémit tout en cherchant plus de contact.

**« Jazz… »** Soupira-t-elle de bonheur.

Il frotta de nouveau cette zone puis ôta ses doigts qu'il porta à sa bouche sous l'œil attentif de sa belle. Il se délecta du nectar sucré et si particulier qui les recouvrait. Bella trouva ce geste extrêmement érotique. Elle aimait le voir prendre du plaisir rien qu'avec sa saveur intime. Ça ne faisait que renforcer le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait…

Elle fit relever son amant et le colla contre son corps. Elle l'embrassa avec dévotion et apprécia le goût qu'elle avait sur les lèvres de Jasper. Celui-ci la porta un peu plus loin dans la pièce jusqu'à une étagère en métal. Il sentit les mains de Bella s'attaquer à sa ceinture pour en défaire la boucle. Puis la braguette de son pantalon fut abaissée et ce dernier se retrouva au sol.

Bella caressa la bosse du boxer de Jasper. Il inclina le bassin de sorte à avoir plus de contact et Bella se retrouva complètement collée contre les étagères.

**« Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire… »** Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

**« Ne te prive surtout pas… »** Lui répondit-elle dans un soupir.

**« Alors retourne-toi. »**

Elle s'exécuta en gémissant.

**« Écarte bien les jambes… juste… comme ça… »** Dit-il en passant ses mains entre ses cuisses pour la guider et l'exciter davantage.

Il prit soin de laisser le plus longtemps trainer ses doigts sur sa peau. Bella voulut resserrer ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir d'obtenir un minimum de soulagement. Jasper fit claquer sa langue dans un geste d'agacement théâtral.

**« N'y compte même pas… J'ai tellement mieux à te proposer… Maintenant, penche-toi en avant. Accroche-toi à l'étagère et cambre bien le dos. »**

Encore une fois, Bella fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle entendit le frottement du boxer de Jasper contre sa peau puis elle sentit toute la longueur de son sexe entre ses fesses. Il se frotta lentement contre elle.

**« Est-ce que tu portes ton diaphragme ? »** Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. L'instant d'après il n'était plus contre elle. Bella se releva légèrement et tourna la tête pour le voir sortir un préservatif de la poche de son pantalon.

**« Jasper… Je ne pense pas que cela soit d'une grande utilité désormais… »** Dit-elle doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

**« Alors maintenant tu es sûre d'être enceinte ? Parce que si tu n'attends pas d'enfant, ce qu'on va faire risque bien de changer la donne. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu devrais être en pleine période d'ovulation… »**

Son ton était prudent. Bella haussa les épaules du mieux qu'elle put étant donné sa position.

**« Je veux te sentir sans que rien ne s'interpose entre nous. J'ai besoin de ça. »**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jasper pour qu'il se relève et vienne la pénétrer. Ils gémirent tous deux dans l'action du mouvement. Bella se sentait enfin entière maintenant qu'elle était en quelque sorte connectée à Jasper. Quant à lui, la sensation d'être enserré par une douce, chaude et humide paroi le transportait déjà ailleurs.

Bella tourna la tête et la reposa sur son bras pour regarder plus confortablement son petit-ami. Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

**« Je t'aime. »** Dirent-ils en même temps.

Jasper se déplaça légèrement et se pencha pour embrasser sa belle dans le cou. Lorsqu'il sentit que Bella s'était adaptée à sa largeur, il sortit complètement avant de la pénétrer de nouveau. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Bella et commença ses va-et-vient. Il lui faisait l'amour avec des gestes profonds mais pas brutaux. Il savait que la conjonction de la position et de sa longueur pouvait rapidement transformer le plaisir en douleur s'il ne prenait pas un minimum de précautions. Et quand même il n'aurait pas eu besoin de les prendre, il n'avait pas envie de la prendre sauvagement. Ces mouvements étaient à l'image des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Bella. Violent par l'intensité mais c'était un amour doux et à la fois passionné. Un amour brûlant qui le consumait de la manière la plus douce et qui ne semblait jamais s'éteindre.

Et Bella, à travers tous les gestes de Jasper, ressentait ce qu'il voulait lui faire passer. C'était bien plus que du simple sexe entre deux adultes ou entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il se passait... Ses yeux s'embuèrent sous l'effet du plaisir et du poids de tout ce qu'elle recevait par son amant. Elle ferma les yeux pour y remédier mais des larmes s'en échappèrent malgré tout. Tout était si fort mais si bon…

Les prémices de l'orgasme arrivèrent. La position était propice aux frottements sur son point G et les bourses de Jasper qui venaient taper contre son bas-ventre, envoyaient une onde de plaisir directement au plus profond d'elle. Jasper sentit l'étau se refermer autour de son sexe à plusieurs reprises mais de manière relativement espacée. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains jusqu'au paquet de nerfs de sa belle. Cette dernière étouffa son cri lorsqu'il passa deux doigts dessus.

**« Oh mon dieu… Jazz… »** Soupira-t-elle.

L'intéressé adorait le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle approchait de l'orgasme. Qu'y avait-il d'autre de plus doux à son oreille mis à part ceci, les trois mots magiques « je t'aime » et son rire ?

Il accéléra le rythme et continua ses caresses sur le bouton rose de sa moitié. Encore une fois elle étouffa un cri. À mesure que l'orgasme se rapprochait pour chacun, l'acte sexuel redevint ce qu'il était censé être. Ce n'était plus une déclaration d'amour par des gestes tendres comme précédemment. Malgré l'amour toujours palpable, cela ressemblait davantage à l'assouvissement d'un besoin primaire qu'auparavant…

Toutes pensées cohérentes se turent. Seul le plaisir habitait l'esprit des jeunes amants. Les contractions du bas ventre de Bella étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, offrant une délicieuse sensation sur le membre tendu qui la pénétrait et qui tressaillait parfois. Jasper sentait que son orgasme était sur le point de survenir et fit son maximum pour que Bella le rejoigne dans la jouissance au même moment.

De son côté, elle comprit également qu'il était proche. Jasper buttait de plus en plus fort au fond d'elle. Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle ressentait du plaisir ou de la douleur. C'était une limite fragile et confuse mais qui néanmoins menaçait de faire exploser cette boule au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle baissa ses dernières protections face au plaisir et se laissa submerger par la vague de jouissance.

Jasper s'accrocha aux étagères et soutint Bella d'un bras alors que l'orgasme le frappait lui aussi. Il sentait que ses jambes allaient défaillir. Il sortit de Bella, complètement essoufflé. Il s'allongea sur le sol et installa Bella au-dessus de lui. Elle lui pesait de tout son poids mais il ne trouvait pas ça gênant, au contraire, il trouvait cela réconfortant. Il récupéra doucement son souffle et calma les battements de son cœur tout en observant sa petite-amie et avec un sourire rayonnant et les yeux brillants. Elle pétillait de vie et de joie. Elle semblait dans un état de pure insouciance.

Lorsqu'elle recouvra ses esprits, elle se décala afin de moins peser sur son amant. Elle l'embrassa avec passion profitant des derniers instants d'intimité. Elle savait que cet instant en dehors de la réalité allait prendre fin d'ici peu. Ils étaient au travail, on devait sûrement les chercher à l'heure qu'il est. Elle soupira à l'idée de devoir jouer la comédie devant les autres, de cacher ses sentiments, de ne pas pouvoir le manger des yeux ou lui faire des regards doux… Elle inspira l'odeur réconfortante et virile de son homme avant de se relever. Elle chercha dans le matériel présent dans la pièce de quoi s'essuyer les cuisses. Il y a une foutue loi qui dit « tout ce qui en rentre doit forcément en sortir » à son plus grand regret…

Jasper se releva lui aussi et se rhabilla. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu rester dans cette pièce et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il voulait de moins en moins la quitter. Il la regarda chercher dans la pièce avec amusement tandis qu'il s'adossait contre l'une des étagères. Elle avait de superbes formes et des fesses à en faire perdre la tête. Son corps semblait directement avoir été modelé par des mains d'experts pour incarner la perfection. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui refaire l'amour.

**« Je pense que je vais y aller. Si on sort en même temps, des gens pourraient nous voir. Ca éveillerait les soupçons. »** Dit Jasper.

Bella trouva enfin de quoi s'essuyer.

**« Deux minutes, je préfère quand même être habillée quand tu ouvriras la porte. »**

Elle récupéra ensuite ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement. Elle se mit derrière la porte, de sorte à ce que quand Jasper sortirait, on ne pourrait pas la voir.

Il déverrouilla la serrure de la porte et sortit avec précaution. Il la claqua et entendit Bella la verrouiller de nouveau. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Emmett et son chef n'étaient pas là. Certainement, en train d'interroger leur prise de la veille. Il en profita pour descendre au sous-sol, à la morgue. L'étage était presque désert, ce qui arrangeait grandement Jasper. Il traversa la grande salle des autopsies et entra dans la pièce à fournitures. Il y avait de tout, pour les vivants comme pour les morts. Dans un tout petit bac dans un coin, il trouva des emballages cartonnés. Test de grossesse. Parfait !

Au moment de sortir de la pièce, il tomba nez à nez avec Edward.

**« Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** Demanda-t-il surpris.

Son regard descendit jusqu'à l'objet que Jasper tenait en main. Il fronça les sourcils.

**« Ce n'est pas pour moi. »** Se justifia Jasper.

La remarque eut le don de faire sourire le médecin.

**« Ça j'imagine ! » **Répondit-il. **« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser prendre du matériel. Est-ce au moins pour une personne qui travaille ici ? »**

Jasper hocha la tête.

**« Elle tient juste à ce que ça ne sache pas. »**

**« Je peux garder le secret médical. »** Essaya-t-il de le convaincre.

**« Si je te dis le nom, tu me promets de me donner ce test et de ne rien dire à personne ? » **Vérifia Jasper.

**« Promis ! » **Jura Edward.

Bella allait le tuer en l'apprenant, mais tant pis. Ils devaient vraiment être fixés tous les deux. Si ça se trouve, elle allait encore se défiler plus tard.

**« C'est pour Bella. » **Déclara-t-il.

Edward stoppa tout mouvement et devint soudainement pale, à croire que c'était de famille.

**« Bella pourrait être enceinte ? »**

Edward déglutit difficilement.

**« Elle a retrouvé quelqu'un ? Elle a dû faire appel à la procréation médicalement assistée pour ça ? »** Demanda-t-il avec tristesse.

Jasper essaya de rester neutre.

**« Elle t'en parlera sûrement si elle le désire. »** Dit-il simplement.

Edward regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jasper et alla chercher du matériel pour cacher son regard.

**« Prends ce test. Y'a pas grand monde qui en utilise. Je te laisse, je dois finir de soigner mon père. »**

Il partit en marchant la tête baissée. Jasper s'en voulait de le faire souffrir. Il souffla et remonta à son étage. Bella était déjà à son bureau, il posa le test sur celui-ci. Elle prit la boîte avec précaution et méditation. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

**« Tu as croisé Edward ? »** Fit-elle calmement.

**« Au dernier moment, il m'a pris en flagrant délit. »**

Elle soupira.

**« J'imagine que tu lui as dit que c'était pour moi… »**

**« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. J'ai merdé sur ce coup-là. Je voulais tellement savoir… »**

Il fit le tour du bureau pour lui prendre la main. Elle secoua la tête.

**« Au contraire, tu as bien fait. Il sera le premier au courant. Je suis soulagée qu'il sache. Je n'aurais pas su aborder la chose avec lui. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »**

Jasper s'éclaircit la voix. Bella releva son visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Jazz ? »**

Il s'accroupit et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

**« À vrai dire, il ne sera pas tout à fait le premier… Le chef est au courant. L'épisode d'hier a confirmé ses soupçons… »** Murmura-t-il.

**« Jazz ! Tu exagères ! »** Dit-elle énervée. **« Tu comptais m'en parler ? »**

Jasper lâcha sa main et dénoua un peu sa cravate.

**« Tu ne me dis pas tout… »** Se radoucit-elle, sentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire et que son petit-ami hésitait à lui dire.

**« Il veut que l'un de nous deux quitte l'équipe… »**

Bella resta stoïque quelques secondes.

**« Quoi ! »** Cria-t-elle finalement en se levant.

Toutes les têtes se relevèrent vers elle. Elle se calma et se rassit.

**« Je vais aller lui parler. Tout va s'arranger. »**

**« Non Bella. Il prend ça comme une trahison. Et en vue des évènements d'hier… je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne soit pas dans la même équipe non plus. J'ai très envie de rester ton coéquipier mais on sait qu'on se perturbe mutuellement à cause de notre attraction l'un pour l'autre. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses. Si on est séparé et qu'il arrive malheur à une équipe, l'un de nous ne sera pas touché. Il ne sera pas tout seul… » **Dit-il en caressant le ventre de Bella.

Elle sourit faiblement. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort.

**« D'accord… On en parlera après. Il faut déjà passer ce test. »**

Elle prit la boîte et la rangea dans un tiroir. Elle sortit ensuite une bouteille d'eau et but la moitié d'une traite. Jasper se releva et s'installa derrière son bureau. Emmett revint avec une caisse remplie de dossier.

**« On a du boulot sur la planche camarades ! » **Dit-il avec une fausse bonne humeur. **« Environ trois cents dossiers non classés susceptibles de concerner notre affaire. On y est jusqu'à la saint Glinglin, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Je vais chercher le reste… »**

Jasper se leva et prit le premier dossier. Meurtre, mafia, blanchiment d'argent… Il le posa sur le côté et prit le second. Meurtres en série avec des cibles bien précises. Ils n'étaient pas tombés sur une mince affaire. L'arrestation d'hier paraissait presque trop facile pour des gens comme eux. Jasper sentait que les choses n'allaient pas bien tourner. Il fallait être plus que quatre sur cette affaire. Il regarda Bella qui prenait un dossier à son tour. Il avait désormais un mauvais pressentiment…

Une heure et demie plus tard, Bella n'y tenant plus, saisit la boîte cartonnée et la dissimula dans son sac qu'elle emporta avec elle aux toilettes. Emmett, concentré à la tâche ne remarqua pas son départ. Ce qui fut tout le contraire de leur chef qui était revenu. Jasper se leva et rejoignit Bella dans les toilettes des dames.

Il n'y avait personne si ce n'est Bella. Il l'attendit près des lavabos. Bella tira la chasse et sortit de sa cabine. Elle posa le test à côté d'elle et se lava les mains. Elle sortit la notice et vérifia le temps d'attente. Trois minutes. Trois longues minutes. Elle déclencha son chrono sur son portable.

Jasper la rassura en la prenant dans ses bras et la berça. Elle sursauta lorsque le réveil sonna. Elle était totalement paniquée à l'idée des résultats. Elle avait une boule au ventre et encore envie de vomir.

**« Tu veux que je regarde le premier ? »**

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas savoir…

**« Deux barres pour positif, une si négatif… »** Le prévint-elle.

Il prit le test en main et le regarda. Bella l'observa. Il resta impassible et reposa le test.

**« Alors ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« Qu'espères-tu comme réponse ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules. Que voulait-elle ? Elle regarda Jasper dans les yeux puis son ventre toujours plat. Elle voulait fonder une famille avec lui. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

**« Je veux un bébé avec toi… »** Dit-elle tout bas.

Jasper lui fit relever le menton et l'embrassa.

**« Alors souris parce que ton souhait a été exaucé. »**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Son expression heureuse et touchante lui donna envie de pleurer. Elle sauta dans ses bras. Elle venait d'avoir la confirmation que son rêve inaccessible ne l'était pas tant que ça… Elle ne retint plus ses larmes et l'embrassa.

**« On va être parents ! »** Dit-elle pour rendre les choses encore plus réalistes.

**« Oui ma Bella. On va être parents. »** Répéta-t-il la voix chargée en émotion.

Il essuya l'une de ses larmes et la reprit dans ses bras. Il se vit dans le miroir. Il semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années. Ses yeux étaient étincelants de bonheur.

**« Tu devrais retourner au boulot. J'arrive dans quelques minutes, le temps d'un réajustement de mascara. »** Lui dit-elle.

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Jasper l'approfondit avec amour.

**« À tout de suite, future maman ! »** Sourit-il.

Il sortit des toilettes et essaya de se recomposer un masque professionnel sans vraiment y parvenir. Il gardait un air rêveur. Il revint s'installer sur sa chaise en sifflotant sans s'en rendre compte. Il flottait sur son nuage de bonheur. Il allait être papa…

Carlisle Cullen soupira bruyamment. Il était de très mauvaise humeur et lorsque Bella arriva fraîche comme une rose avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il le fut bien davantage. Il partit faire une séance de tir au pistolet pour se calmer. Emmett regardait tout le monde avec l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose de très important. Pourtant il n'osa rien demandé et tous les trois se replongèrent dans leur travail.

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Le téléphone de Jasper sonna. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda l'heure. Six heures du matin. Il grogna. Ils avaient tous fini tard la veille et on lui demandait encore de venir. Il décrocha en voyant le numéro de son patron. Ce dernier était revenu sur sa décision. Il attendait que cette affaire soit terminée avant de le virer. Il avait déjà mobilisé deux autres équipes sur le coup. Toute l'aide possible était nécessaire.

**« Allo ? »**

**« On a besoin de vous et de Swan. Volturi s'est échappé ce matin. Il y a de l'activité dans toute la ville. Tout le monde s'affole. On a des raisons de penser qu'ils préparent bien plus que du trafic d'armes et de stupéfiants. Ils projetteraient de faire sauter notre QG par vengeance. On est en plan d'alerte. Faites attention à vous. On se retrouve à l'endroit prévu en cas de crise. »**

Jasper déglutit.

**« On arrive au plus vite. »**

Il n'entendit plus que les tonalités du téléphone. Il raccrocha et se tourna pour réveiller doucement Bella.

**« Ma chérie. On est en alerte pour le boulot. Habille-toi, la journée n'a même pas commencé qu'elle promet déjà d'être longue. »**

Bella grogna et se frotta les yeux.

**« J'ai pas envie d'y aller… Je veux encore dormir… Je suis fatiguée… »**

Jasper avait remarqué que sa grossesse lui prenait une grande partie de son énergie et encore plus maintenant qu'elle était au courant. Sans parler du fait qu'ils veillaient tard pour le boulot et se lever tôt pour y retourner. Et aussi les séances de sport de chambre pour fêter l'emménagement de Bella et l'agrandissement de la famille.

**« Je vais aller te faire du café. Prends ton temps ma puce. »**

Il se leva et enfila un boxer. Il prépara du café et des œufs brouillés au fromage version express. Bella débarqua, toute pale mais habillée. Elle devait certainement avoir encore vomi. Jasper lui tendit son assiette et son mug. Elle remercia et avala rapidement la totalité de sa nourriture. Elle débarrassa tandis que Jasper partait s'habiller. Ils prirent leur arme et partirent au lieu de rendez-vous ultraconfidentiel.

Leur patron les accueillit rapidement. Il y avait snipers, hommes d'intervention et toute la grosse artillerie. L'affaire était vraiment sérieuse… Jasper s'inquiéta pour Bella. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée mais ne dit rien. Il savait que c'était son choix et que têtue comme elle était et en tant que fille de shérif, elle ne voudrait rien entendre.

On les emmena pour s'équiper de gilets pare-balles et d'armes avec de plus grands chargeurs. On les briffa rapidement. Emmett les rejoignit. Il avait finalement été mis au courant de leur situation.

**« C'est pas un peu risqué pour toi Bella ? Si jamais ma Rose était enceinte, jamais je n'accepterais qu'elle prenne autant de risques. Ça ne te rend pas dingue Jasper ? »**

L'intéressé regarda Bella.

**« Si mais elle peut le faire. »**

Bella sourit. Jasper lui faisait confiance.

**« On ne sera pas au cœur de l'action. On se contentera de rester dans les zones qui risquent le moins. »**

Jasper balisait de plus en plus. Ce mauvais pressentiment qui n'avait cessé de persister se renforçait de plus en plus.

**« Je n'aime pas ça. On est au courant de leurs plans, pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas également à propos des nôtres ? Ils savent que certaines zones seront moins protégées que d'autres. Ils vont peut-être en profiter pour s'attaquer aux plus faibles et nous tendre des pièges. »**

**« Tu préfères attaquer là où c'est jugé le plus dangereux ? »**

Emmett le regarda comme s'il était fou. Dit comme ça, il était clair que ça ne donnait pas plus envie.

**« Ma supposition était stupide. On oublie. »**

Bella lui serra la main pour le réconforter. Carlisle Cullen avança vers eux.

**« On y va. On sera accompagné par une équipe d'intervention. »**

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule d'intervention au moteur électrique, leur chef prit le volant et les conduisit rapidement jusqu'à un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Personne n'appréciait ce genre d'endroit. Les bonnes planques n'étaient jamais assez nombreuses en comparaison de toutes les zones d'exposition. Ils firent toute une série de mesures et d'évaluations.

**« Ils sont une demi-douzaine. L'équipe d'intervention passe la première. On est ici pour les arrêter mais si votre vie est menacée, n'hésitez à aucun moment et appuyez sur la gâchette. Ces types ne nous feront pas de cadeau. Je ne veux pas de morts ce soir excepté dans leur camp. Tout le monde est prêt ? »** Demanda leur chef.

Chacun acquiesça.

**« Alors on est parti. »**

Tous sortirent du véhicule. Le jour commençait à se lever. Cela arrangeait la visibilité de tout le monde. Ils n'auraient pas besoin des visières nocturnes mais ils seraient plus visibles.

L'équipe d'intervention entra dans le bâtiment. Des séries de coups de feu plus ou moins longues se firent entendre. Jasper marqua une pause. Quelque chose en lui lui dictait vraiment de rentrer chez lui avec Bella.

La radio grésilla.

_**« Zone dégagée. On en a eu quatre et un blessé. C'est parti pour le cache-cache ! »**_

**« On y va ! »** Déclara Carlisle Cullen. **« Emmett et Swan, vous prenez la partie gauche. Withlock vous allez à droite et je vais tout droit. On maintient le contact radio. »**

Les recherches commencèrent. Les lieux étaient beaucoup trop calmes. Jasper avait une sensation vraiment oppressante dans la poitrine. Heureusement, Bella était avec Emmett. Il mit de côté ses pensées et se concentra. Il marchait à couvert, arme devant soi et aux aguets du moindre bruit. Il entendit de l'agitation sur sa droite et pointa son arme dans cette direction. Une grosse bête noire et velue sortit des caisses, le surprenant. Jasper reprit confiance et continua de marcher devant lui.

Son cœur battait à la chamade et une goutte de sueur commençait à se former sur le coin de son front. Il avança encore jusqu'à atteindre le mur du fond de l'entrepôt. Il regarda sur sa gauche et vit son chef. Ils se firent signe.

_RAS._

Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'Emmett et de Bella. À l'instant où il pensait ça, des détonations se firent entendre de leur côté. Jasper résista contre l'envie de courir en leur direction. La seconde suivante fut d'un calme inquiétant et un nouveau coup de feu partit.

_**« Tout va bien de notre côté. On en a eu un. »**_ Déclara Bella par la radio.

Jasper relâcha l'air de ses poumons. Elle allait bien.

_**« Il n'avait pas de blessure avant qu'on l'abatte. On recherche le blessé. D'après l'équipe d'intervention, il a été touché à la jambe dans la zone que couvre Jasper. Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Emmett et moi retournons au véhicule pour vérifier le radar. »**_

_**« Je n'ai rien vu de mon côté si ce n'est un rat. »**_Répondit Jasper.

_**« Soyez quand même prudents. Sait-on jamais. »**_

Son chef le rejoignit. Jasper observa l'allée par laquelle il était venu. Des rats circulaient suivant un même chemin.

**« Les rats aiment la chair saignante ? »** Demanda-t-il à son chef.

Ce dernier observa les animaux et suivait la logique de l'agent Withlock. Ils se firent signe et avancèrent doucement vers les bêtes noires sans les effrayer. Il y avait des traces de sang frais sur le sol et des traces d'un pied que l'on traine.

Son chef lui dit qu'il prenait les devants. Il sortit de leur cachette et disparut du champ de vision de Jasper. Trois coups partirent. Il se précipita pour vérifier la situation. Son chef était toujours debout tenant un cadavre en joue.

**« Bon boulot chef. »**

Il le remercia d'un signe de tête.

_**« On l'a eu. »**_ Déclara-t-il dans la radio. _**« Travail terminé, on sécurise la zone. »**_

_**« Les hommes sont déjà sur la tâche. »**_Dit Bella. _**« Je suis contente que vous alliez bien. »**_

Ils sortirent du bâtiment. Bella se précipita dans les bras de Jasper sous l'œil réprobateur de leur supérieur. Mais elle s'en fichait pertinemment. Elle avait bien cru l'avoir perdu. Son travail était vraiment stressant et elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'Emmett voulait dire.

Jasper releva le visage et vit au loin un homme habillé de noir. Il plissa des yeux et comprit ce qu'il voyait réellement. Il poussa Bella et cria en même temps « à couvert ». Des sons assourdissants emplirent l'atmosphère.

Jasper était sur Bella mais ne l'écrasait pas pour autant.

**« Tout le monde va bien ? » **Demanda Carlisle Cullen.

Emmett répondit que oui. Jasper et Bella ne répondirent pas. Tous deux sentaient un liquide chaud leur couler dessus.

**« Withlock ? Swan ? »**

Des pas se précipitèrent sur eux. Bella mit sa main sur son cou, là où le sang coulait. Il n'y avait aucune blessure, ni douleur. Alors elle regarda le cou de son amant et hoqueta d'horreur.

**« Jazz ! »** Cria-t-elle.

Il se déplaça et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

**« Je vais bien. »** Mentit-il pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

La vérité c'est qu'il avait atrocement mal. Une douleur lancinante était apparue dans son cou, près de sa carotide. Les sons disparurent progressivement autour de lui. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être dû aux coups de feu. Pas si son audition disparaissait lentement. Il sentait ses forces le quitter rapidement, trop rapidement. Il garda les yeux ouverts sur son ange. Le soleil matinal éclairait son visage de la manière la plus douce. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Malgré la douleur, il arrivait à lui sourire. Il voulait effacer cette expression de souffrance de son si beau et angélique visage. Le soleil éclairait ses larmes qui se transformaient en diamant.

Il voulut lui dire à quel point il l'aimait une dernière fois comme dans les films mais il n'y parvint pas. Il sentait déjà la lumière l'accueillir. C'était bien trop tôt à son goût. Il aurait voulu connaître son enfant et partager bien plus de temps avec Bella. Il voulait qu'elle prenne soin d'elle et de leur enfant comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été là.

Jasper ferma les yeux sans pouvoir les rouvrir. Il garda en tête l'image de sa Bella tandis que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient…

* * *

**Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais ! =D**

**Pour une suite : tapez 1.**

**Pour que Jasper vive : tapez 2.**

**Pour qu'Edward en profite pour se rapprocher de Bella : tapez 3.**

**Pour toute autre proposition : tapez 4 et précisez !  
**

**Review non surtaxé. Alors profitez ! ;)**

**Bisous, bisous !  
**

**D. Apple  
**


End file.
